fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrimsonStarFallen/Save the World: Explanation Blog
Since this is actually having a lot of world building at the moment, i decided to create a explanation blog for this to explain some of it's concepts. WIP General David Beckum/DJ: A GMnpc and the leader of the Chosen. A man who lived many eons, who existed before time and space. At the moment, not much is know about his past, as he doesn't want to spend too much talking about it, but he was apperently a extremelly powerful being, who fought in the Great Interdimensional War. After the war, it seems None sealed away most of his powers before being sealed himself. He seemed to be aware of the fact that None would return, and spend a lot of time preparating for it. After it happened, he looked for the Chosen so he could set his plan in motion. He seems to have mostly positive intentions, though his ways of obtaining them may be morally questioning. However, there is much more to him than is know at the moment... None: The main antagonist of the RP. His origins are unknown, as David Beckum hasn't explained it yet, but all is know is that he was born in the Great Interdimensional War, and he was sealed before any more destruction could be done. Many eons later, he broke the seals placed on him and released his essense across worlds to regain his lost power. Great Interdimensional War: A war that took place many eons ago, most of it's events are unknown. This is where David Beckum lost his power and None was born. The Chosen; A group of people who are able to unlock the true potencial of a Stereo Sphere and gain a great deal of power from it. Normally, they aren't aware of this fact, and only awake their power when close to someone who already did or by unlocking a Stereo Sphere. David Beckum has a group of Chosen to fight against None, as they are the most convenient group to have around. David Beckum himself is also a Chosen, making things easier. Standard Powers for Chosen Stereo Sphere: A Stereo Sphere is a ball of concentrated high power, containing the "essence" of a world. It normally is inside a important character's soul, the only way to take it out is via killing them or doing soul surgery. The Stereo Sphere's are the goal of both None and David Beckum. Each Stereo Sphere can give someone incredible power, although a Chosen unlocking it gives them much more power than someone else just using their power. It can also be used as a weapon, or a artifact to drastically enhance something. Void of Nothingness: The Void between universes, in which everything that enters it gets erased from space-time. Chosen are resistent to this, while everyone else isn't. This makes it a safe place for Chosen to hide from None. None's Side None's 8 Generals: None's children that grew immensely in power, and where adopted as his generals. They where created in the time None was sealed, inside the Chaos Realm. The only one known until now is No One. Chaos Realm: ??? Category:Blog posts